Eventful Tomorrows
by Aoiko
Summary: I'm aiming for a romance/drama. Yaoi definitely, though no sex scenes. I can't write them. I'm not telling you the pairing. I'm trying to make it a surprise. Spoilers: Episode 26. That's the last ep
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I'm writing a fanfic. I apologize in advance. I wouldn't read this if you   
hate bad grammar. I'm not an English major. But I can use semi-colons. Does that help?   
Spell check should catch most of the spelling errors. Don't bother to tell me that I'm a bad   
speller. I can't do anything about it, other than rely on spell check. I would have someone read   
it, but I don't hate anyone enough to do that too them. Anyone got a good idea for a title? I   
could use one.   
  
Summary: I'm aiming for a romance/drama. Yaoi definitely, though no sex scenes. I   
can't write them. I'm not telling you the pairing. I'm trying to make it a surprise. I'll draw a picture   
for the first person who guesses it.   
Spoilers: Episode 26. That's the last episode.   
Chapter Rating: 13+   
Eventful Tomorrows   
By: Aoiko   
The sky was a dazzle of color. The first of the twin suns had just set and the second was not   
far behind. Colors ranging from orange to purple were reflected off the late afternoon   
clouds. The first stars were beginning to make their feint appearance. The air was calm and   
cool. Quite the refreshment from the blazing noon time heat. Slowly the second sun   
disappeared behind the horizon. Orange turned to bright red. Purple disintegrated to navy   
blue. The stars leisurely gained ground. The brilliant colors disappeared and two of the five   
moons took over the job of lighting the sky. It was a perfect night for romance.   
  
Quite predictably, our heroes were not interested in the romantic aspect of the night. Sleep   
was foremost in their minds. Milly and Meryl were dressed in their pjs, Vash was finishing up   
rewrapping his brother wounds, and his brother, Knives, had yet to wake up.   
  
"Vash," asked Meryl, "are you done yet? I want to go to bed."   
  
Relax, he's not sleeping with her. There's a rational explanation for her words.   
  
"Then why don't you?" asked Vash in response.   
  
"The light in your room is too bright; it lights up my room. I can't sleep with it on!" explained   
Meryl.   
  
"Sorry, I'm almost done," said Vash. He tied the bandage around Knives's thigh and started to   
dress for bed. He haphazardly threw his jump suit on the ground as he put on his sweat pants   
and shirt.   
  
"Night Knives," and Vash turned off the light and went to bed. Kuroneko-sama curled up   
under a rotted deck. The sound of a saxophone wafted it's way through the air slowly, bringing   
promises of a sleep-filled night and an eventful tomorrow.   
Disclaimer: I down't own Trigun. It's owned by Yasuhiro Nightow/Shonon   
Gaho-sha, Tokuma Shoten JVC, and Pioneer Entertainment. 


	2. Chapter 01

Author's Notes: I'm writing a fanfic. I apologize in advance. I wouldn't read this if you   
hate bad grammar. I'm not an English major. But I can use semi-colons. Does that help?   
Spell check should catch most of the spelling errors. Don't bother to tell me that I'm a bad   
speller. I can't do anything about it, other than rely on spell check. I would have someone read   
it, but I don't hate anyone enough to do that too them.   
  
Summary: I'm aiming for a romance/drama. But it's more of a comedy. I just can't   
write serious stuff. Yaoi definitely, though no sex scenes. I can't write them. I'm not telling you   
the pairing. I'm trying to make it a surprise. I'll draw a picture for the first person who guesses it.   
Spoilers: Episode 26. That's the last episode.   
Chapter Rating: 13+   
Eventful Tomorrows   
By: Aoiko   
Chapter 01   
The sounds of the local band was horrendous at best. It was insulting for the only member who   
could actually play. If it weren't for the money he wouldn't even be playing. Such is life.   
Thankfully just about everyone was drunk off their collective ass, so his reputation was   
probably safe. The night had started badly with the setting of the twin suns. It would be over   
when they arise again over the oppressive horizon. Their brilliance lighting up the world. But   
for now, it was dark. And dismal. And when will that girl bring some drinks over here?   
  
The saxophone gradually stopped it's dust filtered tune. Just in time for the sun rise.   
Darkness gave to light. The dilapidated town was revealed, surrounded by dry desert. Good   
girls and boys were getting up. The bad boys and girls were just going to sleep. The beautiful   
bitter aroma of coffee filled the air. And Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon,   
rolled over mumbling about cocktail waitresses and the mind altering and boggling drug   
affectionately called caffeine.   
  
"Vash?"   
  
"zzzzzzz?"   
  
"Vash!"   
  
"zzzzzzz!"   
  
"VASH!!!!"   
  
"ZZZZZZ!!!!!"   
  
Meryl burst into the curtain-darkened room shouting one of the occupant's name, giving no   
thought to the other.   
  
"Get up Vash! Now!" shouted a coffee deprived Meryl.   
  
Vash ignored her and returned to the donut bearing WxV fans. Maybe if he were lucky they'd   
convert to VxW ism and then he might be top once in a while? No such luck. But the donuts   
were tasty.   
  
"VASH!! NOW!!!"   
  
To her surprise it was not the outlaw in question who responded but the other, overlooked   
occupant.   
  
"Do you ever shut up?"   
  
"Knives!?" shouted Meryl, "You're awake?!"   
  
"I take that as a no," responded Knives dejectedly. He shifted and opened his cold blue   
eyes. And gave Meryl Strife the most deadly glare ever received by humanity from a superior   
being. Which wouldn't take much since humanity hasn't had much dealings with superior beings.   
They're smart enough to stay away. Which says something about Knives, but that's beside the   
point.   
  
Meryl, being a woman, was unaffected by the glare.   
  
Knives, being the unrelenting stubborn plant that he is, was not going to give in. He scrunched   
his nose and growled. Much like an over-grown blond Kuroneko-sama would do. Which would   
have scared Legato to an early death if he were still alive. Meryl barely resisted the urge to   
glomp the adorable picture the pouting upset hunk presented.   
  
"I wonder if he'd take me out to dinner?" thought Meryl. Meryl thought Vash was cute, but too   
loud. Maybe Knives was quieter?   
  
Knives on his part had yet to realize his attempts to scare her were actually having the opposite   
effect. Though, she was kinda cute...   
  
"Knives! You're awake!" The moment was broken by the enthusiastic Vash, who had finally   
woken up. The covers were thrown to cover up the brown jumpsuit on the floor as he sprung   
up and dashed across the room.   
  
"Knives!" shouted Vash as he flung himself onto Knives bed.   
  
"Aaaaahhhhhheeeeeeiiiiiiiii!!!!!" The screams resounded throughout the town waking all who   
were not awake.   
  
"Morning Meryl! Morning Mr. Vash!" greeted Milly at breakfast.   
  
"Morning!" responded Vash happily. Meryl grunted as she poured her first cup of steaming   
liquid.   
  
"How's Mr. Knives?" asked Milly between bites of pancakes and pudding.   
  
"Fine. Better after he stopped screaming," answered Vash.   
  
"That's nice." Milly paused to pour more syrup and then ate the rest of her pancakes.   
  
With the finishing of breakfast Milly and Meryl left for work, leaving the two brothers at home.   
Alone. Something no sane parent would do. But Meryl and Milly are neither parents or   
sane.   
  
"So~oo...on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere..."   
  
Vash sang as he washed the dirty clothes. They were really dirty. But doing the wash was way   
better than getting a job. mostly because he would have to get a new one every time they figured   
out who he really was.   
  
"...drops upon the dreaming world."   
  
Yes, the laundry was easier in the long run, so why did he have to keep telling it to himself? He   
shook his head, hoping to clear his rebellious thoughts that would not have made a certain   
insurance girl happy.   
  
"So~oo... on the second celestial evening..."   
  
He hung Meryl's coat the designated 3 inches from Milly's blouse. His socks were 6 inches   
from Milly's blouse. And Meryl's tights were 15 inches from his socks. She always got upset   
whenever his clothes weren't at least a foot away from hers. Especially with his socks. Girls   
are weird, he thought.   
  
"...all the children of their pebbles joined hands and composed a waltz."   
  
After all the clothes were hung he went inside to do the dishes. There weren't that many since   
Meryl only had coffee this morning.   
  
"Sound Life"   
  
At least the song was nice. He was glad that Rem had taught it to him.   
  
So~oo... on the third celestial evening, I really have no clue how the rest of this song goes."   
  
Now if only she had taught him more than just the five lines. Oh well.   
  
"So~oo...on the first evening a pebble..."   
  
"VASH!!!"   
  
"..from somewhe... Yah Knives?" answered Vash as he peaked into the room he shared with his   
bed-ridden brother.   
  
"Shut up or die."   
  
"Oh, wow! You're awake again!" Vash threw the rag he had used to clean the dishes with in the   
pile of covers and his jumpsuit.   
  
"No I'm not. Go away," Knives desperately attempted to get his brother to go away.   
  
"Man, you wouldn't believe it! I had the strangest dream last night..."   
  
"Do I care?"   
  
"...We were at this bar. It had cocktail waitresses. But it didn't have any alcohol!"   
  
"The answer was no Vash."   
  
"...They just had some red cans that said coke and had caffeine in them. I drank, like 8..."   
  
"I don't care Vash."   
  
"...So I was really buzzed. And there were these girls there. With Donuts!"   
  
"Leave me alone."   
  
"...Yah, so they were WxV fans. It was like they didn't know he was dead."   
  
"What would it take for me to get you to go away?"   
  
"...Well, it was more like they knew, but decided to ignore it."   
  
"VASH!!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"...I'm hungry?"   
  
"Oh, okay. I'll go get you some food. Bye Knives!"   
  
"It would have been more humane if he had just killed me."   
  
After Vash had finished feeding Knives he decided to make his bed. He thought it a waste of   
time, but Meryl seemed to think otherwise.   
  
"Hey! there's my jumpsuit! I was looking all over for it this morning! How'd it get under the   
covers?"   
  
Several hours later...okay maybe a bit more than that. The two insurance girls returned home.   
The house was quiet. The only indication that anyone had been there was the clothes hanging   
on the line and the dishes were no longer in the sink.   
  
"Mr. Vash?"   
  
"Where'd that idiot go?"   
  
The two girls searched the house but could not find him. They looked in his room. The bed   
was made, but totally unoccupied. The other rooms were just as empty.   
  
"Oh my gosh! What if something happened?" asked Milly worried. "Mr. Knives is gone too."   
  
"I think it's obvious! Knives is to blame!" responded Meryl, determined.   
  
"What, do you blame me for everything?" asked a voice coming from the living room.   
  
"Only when I can't blame Vash...Knives?!"   
  
On the poor overlooked stained couch was Knives looking a bit put out.   
  
"The idiot's not here," answered Knives. He would have pulled the blanket   
further up on his body, but he was still at the mercy of his bullet wounds. So the insurance girls   
were getting quite a view of his naked body. His naked upper body anyway.   
  
"You think he's an idiot too?" asked Meryl almost completely forgetting what she was calling him   
an idiot for this time.   
  
"He's my brother. Of course I do. He's not here by the way."   
  
"Where'd he go this time?" asked Meryl. She had a good idea. It was either for donuts or   
beer. Or a pretty girl.   
  
She was right. On all accounts.   
  
"The girl from the donut place is meeting him at the bar," responded Knives, "don't know why.   
She's just an average human."   
  
Across the town Vash the Stampede was holding a different opinion about the donut girl.   
  
"It's a match made in heaven," thought Vash.   
  
He had no clue how wrong he was.   
  
Slap!   
  
"JERK!!"   
  
Well, now he does.   
  
It was almost dusk, and the bar was starting to get noisy. The band was setting up their   
equipment. They actually didn't sound half bad after a few dozen drinks. They would sound   
better if only one of them were playing. The only one who could play. His bitter thoughts   
accompanied him as he tuned his instrument. She sounded perfect. The band started and the   
lazy notes of a saxophone signaled the end of the day.   
  
Kuroneko-sama stretched his body and was ready for the hunt. His prey unsuspecting and   
fantastic.   
  
Vash was absorbed in his drink. It was a pretty lousy drink, but everything about the night so far   
was pretty lousy. His date dumped him, the band stunk, and he didn't even manage to get some   
donuts. He swirled his drink in his hand. The band was taking a break. And he could just   
spend a little more to get a better drink.   
  
"This seat taken?"   
  
Vash looked up from his drink. He was sure that he knew the guy, but he was too drunk to know   
from where. All the really dangerous guys were dead or resting back home, so there was no   
reason to turn him down.   
  
"Sure, go ahead."   
  
"Thanks." He took the other seat. "Boy is this band bad."   
  
"Yah," Vash half heartedly agreed. Why was this guy sitting next to him again?   
  
"It's a wonder that they actually get paid."   
  
"No kidding." He looked awfully familiar. Like he met him before.   
  
"Well, I gotta go." With that the guy got up, pushed in his chair and walked away.   
  
"Hm?" Vash looked towards the chair, "where'd he go?"   
  
He decided the night wasn't getting any better. So he got up out of his chair, and fell to the   
ground. He looked around and noticed that the bar was almost empty. The band was putting   
away their instruments and drinking. It was still dark outside, but for how long, Vash had no   
idea. He realized he was still on the ground when a pair of hands began to pull him back on his   
feet.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
Vash turned and saw the guy from before. He didn't look nearly as familiar as he did earlier.   
Must have been his imagination.   
  
"Just fine. How about you?" asked Vash drunkenly.   
  
"You wouldn't by chance remember where you live, do you?"   
  
"Not a clue. Maybe right cross from the diner. I think it has two stories."   
  
He rolled his eyes. That had to be the least helpful information the guy could have given him.   
  
"Can you be more specific?"   
  
"Follow the screams?"   
  
They exited the bar a bit slower than he would have liked, but he was completely supporting the   
blond gunman's weight. He found the diner and sure enough there was a two story house right   
across. It was average size with rotting deck. The rocking chair seated on it was still. He   
knocked on the door hoping that this was the right one. The door opened and a short dark   
haired woman peaked out.   
  
"Vash?"   
  
"He had one too many drinks," he answered for Vash, who was trying not to puke on his shoes.   
  
"That's an understatement. He looks like he had way more then that." Meryl tried to think of   
where to put him. The bedrooms were upstairs and the couch was occupied.   
  
"I don't suppose you'd help me drag him up to his room?' she asked, ready to resort to violence if   
necessary.   
  
"Sure," he answered, noticing the derringers under her cloak.   
  
He dragged Vash up the stairs and dumped him on his bed.   
  
"Is here okay?"   
  
"It's perfect! Thanks!" said Meryl.   
  
"No problem," he answered and left the house.   
  
Kuroneko-sama dragged the decapitated body of a large rat across the road toward the rotted   
deck.   
Author's Notes: I have figured out how to get reader responses! Bribery! I've already   
gotten responses, and they haven't seen how I draw. Unless they've been to my site. O.o   
Two guesses so far. Both KnivesxVash. It was a good guess, though wrong. I wonder how   
long I can drag out the story before I have to make the pairing obvious? 2 reviews(on FF.net), 2   
emails, and school's closed for the day! Hell has frozen over. Along with Austin. ^________^   
Here's where I justify my characterization.   
Vash: I think he's pretty much in character.   
Meryl: She is too.   
Milly: She's pretty easy to write. So no probs there.   
Knives: Okay, I had fun with this. From what I've seen in the show, this would be the way he   
would act. Like he was going along with whatever, until he could figure out how to accomplish his   
goals. That's what he did on the ship. No one suspected a thing until it was too late.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. It's owned by Yasuhiro Nightow/Shonon   
Gaho-sha, Tokuma Shoten JVC, and Pioneer Entertainment. 


End file.
